Forbidden Love
by cloud9strife
Summary: They say love can make you insane. I for one am living proof of that. For I have loved… to the brink of madness. It is my curse... this is Forbidden love with a whole new meaning. SasuxHina in Modern Time 3-shot lemon lime lemon enjoy! currently on Hold due to lack of reviews!
1. Prologue

Forbidden Love Has a Whole New Meaning

PROLOUGE

Is this fear that you feel?

The fear exists on a larger scale

Spin the world

Stop and stare

xxxx

I am you and you are me

Were the same mistake

- Everybody Bleeds the Same by Ferras

They say that love knows no bounds. Our love is proof of that, for our love has seen the greatest bound. There is no greater bound than the one that is placed by family ideals. You hear tragic love stories such as that of Romeo and Juliet. The lovers are usually separated by money, greed, hatred, and at times jealousy. Ours is none of those, the issues that are presented by books cannot compare to that which holds us apart. What we feel should not exist it was never supposed to happen but life is like that sometimes.

After all life is full of ironies and disillusions it should not come as a surprise that things ended up this way. I had always believed that unattainable love only belonged in movies or books. I used to be one of those that criticized people for loving the wrong kind of person. If I would have known I would have kept my mouth shut but that's how life is isn't it. One moment your thinking it would never happen to me or I'm not stupid enough to fall in love. The problem is that, brains' has nothing to do with it. It all comes from the heart. It becomes an uncontrollable emotion that pushes us and bends us to their will. It's true what they say about _falling _in love. I was one of those that had taken the biggest fall because I fell in love with the one person I shouldn't have.

It only took a few simple words from his lips… to get me to notice

…..

Only a few simple touches… to get me trapped

…..

And just one kiss…to become addicted

….

This is our story and this is our sin


	2. Part ONE

Forbidden Love Has a Whole New Meaning

"**Love me with your lips"**

I wonder what you'll take from me today

Sanity or just my breath away

Lyrics from the song I don't Love you Anymore

"We can't," I pant. "We can't keep doing this-," I try to say. My words die at my throat as his lips come crashing down on mine, once more. His kisses were becoming more difficult to resist, as the seconds passed. With every kiss I could feel my resolve begin to crumble. The more he bit into the soft flesh of my lips the more I wanted him to do so again. Every touch left my body tingling for more. His caresses didn't stop and the feelings that were enticed by his touch became more difficult to ignore. It didn't take long before his soft kisses become more rough and desperate. I couldn't help but respond with the same vigor and desperation. I wanted him, needed him. I grasped a fist full of his hair to bring him closer, as my body molded itself into his. He continued to press himself closer to me as his lips continued to devour mine. I could feel how hard he was getting even through the fabric of his pants. He continued to press his crotch against my wet panties. I could only whimper as the sensation caused by body to tremble with want.

I am cursed

….

Cursed with the desire to want

….

To want his lips against mine

….

And the feeling of his flesh against mine

His moans continued to vibrate from his throat and into my mouth. Part of my mind registered how his hands continued to leave a burning sensation across my thighs. I felt every part of him like he was something new, sweet, and forbidden, all at once.

My body became desperate for more. His touch and lips were becoming intoxicating. No matter how many times we kissed, no matter how many times he would take me, it was never enough. Once again we broke apart the need for air was the only thing that could cause us to stop. I was panting while I let my head rest against the door. We are in his room alone. The moment I had entered the room he had pushed me against the door and began to drug me with his lips. My legs were wrapped around his hips, as his hand was on the door to keep us steady. He was breathing as hard as I was. His forehead resting on my collarbone, as his breath caressed my skin. After a few moments, he had finally gotten some control over himself, and he was able to respond to my earlier plea.

He was looking at me and I could see how much he wanted me. We are the same after all we both are addicted to this. My body and heart did not want to stop. I wanted him to continue, looking at me with that same yearning, but my mind said differently. My conscience would not let me be, it told me that this was wrong and we needed to stop. "You're right…if you want me to stop then push me away."

I can't stop

….

I won't stop

….

Not now… not ever

"Sasuke…" I couldn't say it and we both knew that. As much as I knew that this was wrong, I-we could not stop, but it was too late. We had, had a taste of what it was like to be together. One taste that's all it took to become obsessed. We had fallen into the temptation of the flesh. When I didn't continue, he knew that my resolution was wavering. Out of the two of us, I had always been the voice of reason. It was always me, who would stop things from getting out of hand, but all it would take was one touch. Just one touch that's all it took for me to give in…give in to my desires. We just stood there in that same position he was watching me. He loved the way I reacted to his ministrations. I think it drove him to the brink of ecstasy to see me crumble at his touch.

His hand slid underneath my shirt, his thumbs and forefinger caressing their way up. My breath hitched a bit as his fingers got closer to my covered breasts. The way he stared at me made the ache between my legs increase. It was becoming harder to control it, my breathing became labored. It wasn't until he reached one of my breasts that I whimpered. His touch is warm and enticing. My nipple became hard underneath the fabric. This was wrong I shouldn't – we can't- it's not right.

He began to kiss my neck softly as I continued to whimper under his ministrations. My hands turned into fists as I grasped a hold of his shirt. The feeling was overwhelming I wanted him the feeling between my legs was telling me so. I wanted to feel him his skin on mine but our clothes were preventing that from happening.

As his kisses continued with their assault his hands began to unbutton my shirt. "We can't…not here." He ignored my words as his lips began to leave a trail from my neck to my collarbone. I knew that I was panting hard I could feel it every time my lungs begged for air. Every time I took a breath my lungs would grasp onto air greedily. We knew it was dangerous to do anything here, they would come back soon. It was foolish and risky because if they were to find out, we would never be able to see each other again. Still the risk or the guilt was not enough to get rid of the more powerful emotion. We needed each other like we needed air to survive. We couldn't stop not even if we wanted to.

I didn't even register when both of our shirts had come off. At this point I couldn't bring myself to care. I began to bite and suck his neck. His smell had become my personal drug my own personal euphoria. We had moved to the bed. I was underneath him we were left in only our undergarments. My eyes took in the sight of his muscles and of how they rippled at his every movement. As he kissed me his hands freed my breasts I felt the cold pass through the small gap between our chests.

"Hinata…" I knew what he was trying to say. I could feel it in his caresses and kisses. He loves me and I love him. He kissed me once more before his lips touched to tip of my breast. My breath hitched at the feeling of his lips. Slowly almost tenderly he began to suck on my breast. I placed my hand on my cheeks. I could feel his jaw muscles move as he continued to suck. The feeling was mind numbing. The sensation had me completely subdued. Both of us were at each other's mercy.

As slowly as I could, I reached for his member, he almost growled at the sensation. Slowly I took a hold of it and gave it a small squeeze, his body shuddered in response. I began to run my hands across it pulling it and squeezing. His knees began to buck, "harder," he gasped. I did as I was told and I felt his member become harder and bigger. He was almost to his peak but he would not come, not yet.

In one swift moment my wrists were being held above my head. His lips crashed on mine as his shaft came plunging into me. The feeling sent a jolt through my entire body. My walls began to clamp down squeezing his member. His member began to pulsate at the sensation. I had almost forgotten how it felt to have him inside me. Slowly he began to pull out and my walls squeezed in protest. I could only whimper at the loss of him inside me.

He began a steady pace that almost drove me mad. I knew what he was doing he was trying to prolong the sensation. I understood but my body didn't my hips began to buck trying to relieve me of my growing need. I wanted to reach the point of ecstasy and his pace was preventing me from reaching my peak.

He took a hold of my thighs and placed them on his hips. My legs wrapped around his waist as my nails dug into his skin. "Harder," I asked. "Faster," I pleaded but his pace stayed slow and steady teasing me.

"Only if you say it." His voice is like honey and velvet. It made my insides tingle at the sound. I know what he wanted me to say. He always tried to make me say it at least once a day. The only time he was able to make me say it was at these moments. He knew it was when my resolve would crumble. I have always been stubborn it was one of the things he loved about me. The fact that I am the only girl who can deny him anything brought him to his limits. It was one of the things that drove him to want me this badly.

When I continued to stay quiet he made his movements slower. It drove me to the edge of desperation my whimpers were the proof of my need. "Say it," he continued to whisper into my ear. "Say it."

I couldn't resist anymore he knew me to well. He would win again he always did. "I'm…" he slid into me once more before whispering again.

"Say it."

"I'm yours-." I cried out as he drove into me faster. His pace became faster and harder. I knew that I was moaning because my throat was becoming horse. I could hear him growl into my ear every time he drove into me. The sound of our bodies coming together with every squishing sound brought me to a point of ecstasy. His pace became more desperate as I continued to cling on wanting to feel more. He continued to pound into me until finally we came at the same time. I had screamed when I reached the tip of my ecstasy. My walls had clamped down hard which caused him to let out a loud moan. He let himself go and came hard as his body trembled at the feeling.

We had let it happen again

We had given in to temptation

Sadly I knew that this would not be the last

Because we are slaves to our temptation

.

..

…

This is our sin

Ps: Okay this was my very first lemon but I hoped you all liked it.


	3. Part TWO

Forbidden Love Has a Whole New Meaning – Part Two

Authors note: Three reasons why I decided to write part three.

Someone reviewed saying it sounded like poetry to them.

Me: O.O

Me:…

Me: -_- okay kool

Someone said they like my porn

Me:…

Me: O.O

Me: :O Yey! I guess?

I started to read my old stuff.

Me: …interesting

Me: (continues to read) O.O I wrote that…

Me: (finishes reading) that's it?! What the hell! Oh! Wait, I wrote it, in that case…?

So enjoy

Oh and by the way I can't tell you why they can't be together until the end. Anyone is welcomed to guess. At the end I'll say who got it right. As an added bonus the first one to answer it correctly will get a prize.

Prize: I will make a story dedicated to the winner. It can be any couple and any time frame.

X pick two character (they can be OC, they can be from ANY anime or not, it can even be yourself.)

X time (School setting, original setting (such as the naruto world), crossover, fantasy, if you want I can decide for you, etc.)

X Type of Romance (Tragic, funny, sweet, dark, crazy, etc.)

X Rating type (PG 13, teen, mature (it can be pure lemon, lime or a mix of both))

X length (one-shot, two-shot, three-shot, etc.)

X optional (if you want you can give me a song you want your story to be based on. Such as (this is only an example) panic at the disco, lying is the most fun a girl can have… Then your story would be based on pure lust.)

"**How it started"**

-  
I miss the sound of your voice  
The loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said

I miss feel the pull of your heart  
I miss taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils and god when you come on  
Hold on

It's all wrong  
It's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right

-Come on get High

A simple kiss

A simple touch of the lips can leave you breathless.

To be honest I can't quite remember when we first met. It was always our parents who would put us together. Part of me always wondered if the ones at fault had been our parents. Then again at the end of the day it was us who fell in love. I knew that our fathers never intended for this to happen. In reality none us wanted this to happen. I guess that saying about "the heart chooses who it wants," has some truth to it. I guess I am only but a slave to my heart.

**More than Friends**

He and I were never meant to get along. Even as kids he was the boy every girl wanted and me well you can probably guess. I was the quiet girl who would sit in front of the classroom. It was only during the summers that we would spend our time together. It was the only time I could forget everything else…

_The summer of his 7__th__ birthday_

"_5…6…7…8…9…10, ready or not here I come!" – Neji_

_I can't let him find me. Oh no he's coming this way I have to run. I began to run as fast as I could. I could see everyone else running. I hid behind the sofa in the living room. I figured that I would be safe for a while._

_Tap_

_I almost yelled when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see if Neji had caught me. I turned to face a pair of dark eyes that belonged to Sasuke._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shhh! Don't talk so loud. I'm hiding." He gave me a look followed by a frown. Sometimes it was difficult to figure out what he was thinking._

"_I know that. I meant…you know." No, I didn't. I wasn't a mind reader. Couldn't he see that I was extremely busy trying to make sure I didn't get caught. When I continued to give him a blank stare he took a deep breath in and let it out._

"_I meant. What are you doing playing with Neji?"_

"_Well me and Neji are playing tag. What's wrong with me playing with Neji?"_

"_I don't want you to play him. I want you to play with me."_

"_Then let's all play together. Come on let's go."_

…

…_.._

I never really thought much about what he said. It took me a while to realize that he had fallen for me; long before I had even considered looking at him in that way. He never did like me playing with anyone especially my cousin Neji. When I was young I just couldn't understand. At first I had thought that he disliked Neji. Then I realized that he didn't care who I was playing with he just didn't want me to be with anyone that wasn't him.

…

One smile

One gesture of affection

And I'm yours

…..

_It was the summer of his 10__th__ birthday that things began to change. He had changed and I had changed. It had been a year since we had seen each other and in that short year we changed both physically and mentally. He had become taller he was also beginning to lose his baby face. As for me my voice changed, my legs grew and so did my boobs. When I realized what was happening to my body I began to panic. _

_At first it hadn't bothered me as much but then I had to go to stores to buy bras. Those were probably the worst moments for me. I hated feeling like I was being somehow less normal. When I was younger all everyone cared about was my personality. I naively thought that the way people saw me would never change._

_When I stopped being naïve and opened my eyes to the world around me I realized how stupid I was. The more the older men leered at me the more disgusted I became with men in general. Even my own uncles began to leer at me like I was some piece of meat. My father was either too naïve or pretended not to notice. I couldn't do what he did. Oh, how much I wished I could just ignore the stares and the cat calls. I couldn't understand how some women loved it. I hated it. I felt disgusted, I wasn't sure if I was more disgusted with my body or by their leers. That's why I began to wear sweaters. I loved wearing baggy ones that covered my breast and arms. I wouldn't even wear shorts. Even my long legs attracted attention._

_He also changed but for him it was in a good way. Even I could see that his features where becoming more appealing to the eye. He became quite good in basketball. _

_When we saw each other it felt like nothing had changed. I was still that little girl he would play tag with and he was still that same little boy who liked holding my hand._

_I think he was the one who noticed first. _

_For some reason he made me feel comfortable, confident and beautiful. They were feelings I wasn't quite used to._

_It was that same summer that changed everything._

_We had all gathered around. When I mean us, I'm talking about our little group. It consisted of Neji, Asa (neji's sister), Saki (the eldest of our group), Kazuya, Aki (Kazuya's younger brother), Sano (the spoiled rich guy of our group), Sasuke and me. (Author's note: they aren't that important)_

_I'm not sure whose bright idea it was to play truth or dare but I do remember what happened next. I had arrived a few moments after everyone else. They had started without me not that I minded but what I did mind was what I heard next. The first person I saw was Kazuya._

"_Hey, Hinata I didn't know you and Sasuke were so close." There was one thing that I hated the most of Kazuya it was his uncanny way of being able to get under someone's skin. I didn't like the way he said it. Something had happened and it was about me. If I had to punch him in the face to get the information I needed I was more than willing to do so._

"_What do you mean?" it wasn't a question, it was a threat. He and I both knew that if he didn't answer I was going to punch him._

"_Sasuke said that you two lost your virginity with one another. He said that you two have been dating for a while." All I could see was red. I felt anger, betrayal and something else but the strongest feeling was anger. I didn't even bother to respond I went in search of Sasuke. The asshole better have a good explanation._

_It didn't take me long to find him. He was being surrounded by both Saki and Asa. They all turned when I came in sight. I could feel the glares from both Saki and Asa but they didn't matter to me at the moment. My anger was solely directed at him. He could tell I was angry. It surprised me to realize that there were only two people on the planet who could make me feel this much anger it was my father and him._

_I walked slowly to him and held my chin up. Even though he was taller than me by a foot I refused to feel intimidated._

"_Sasuke, can we talk?" He only gave me a curt nod before following me to the backyard. Once we were far enough I let loose._

"_What in the hell is your problem." He just stared at me calmly like he had no idea why I was reacting the way I was. I was getting tired of his clam façade when I felt like I was about to explode. "Explain to me why Kazuya is telling everyone that I lost my virginity to YOU!" At this point I was practically screaming. He just continued to stay silent and continued to stare at me. I wanted to hit him but instead I waited for his reply._

"_Sorry." He had barley mumbled the word but it was enough. I knew him better than anyone and for him to even admit to anything was a miracle in itself even more so for him to apologize. It only took one word from him to bring my temper back to zero. I let out a sigh._

"_It's okay. Just go tell everyone that none of it was true. That we are just friends and there is nothing romantic or physical going on between us." His face had changed and he was frowning at me. I wanted to smack him upside the head for not doing what I asked._

"_No." I felt my eyebrow twitch. The jackass, not only does he admit to lying but refuses to fix the situation and he wondered why I hit him so much._

"_And why the Hell not!?" When I noticed that he wasn't planning on answering. My anger skyrocketed again. "Fine if you won't then I will!" he grabbed my arm before I could take another step._

_I began to struggle to get free when he spoke again. "Hinata!"_

"_What?!" I was beyond angry. I was glaring at him._

"_I like you." I could feel my body turn to stone. My heart began the thump loudly. I kept telling myself that it was out of fear. My body had become numb. His words continued to echo in my ear. I wasn't sure what I felt even at this point I still don't know._

_I spoke without thinking. "You can't." He frowned at my words. I wanted to pretend he didn't say anything. I could see that he was beginning to get angry. It wasn't specifically at me but at the implication of my words._

"_That doesn't mean that I don't."_

"_But you can't its wrong." I yanked my arm out of his grip and began to back away._

"_I like you Hinata-."_

"_Stop saying that! You can't its wrong and you know that. If this is some kind of weird joke you better knock it off it's not funny-."_

"_I'm not joking! Listen to me-."_

"_No, you listen. You don't okay we are just friends. You're just confused. You'll get over it." I left before he could say anything else._

_I had told myself that I wasn't running way. I was just doing the rational thing, the logical, mature thing. Looking back I think he was the one who had realized that what was happening couldn't be rationalized. To me, feelings had always been a weakness. I thought that the best way to live was to think rationally._

…

_It's Funny isn't it?_

_Logic…love…hmph what a joke_

_I should have realized that love can't be rationalized_

_There is no logic in love_

_Love is simply…love_

_It was the summer of his 14__th__ birthday that I began to feel what he felt or so I thought. It was the spark that started everything._

_My family and I had come to visit. The plan was to stay with the Uchiha's for about a week. We hadn't been the only ones with the plan. Asa and Neji had been staying for two weeks already and were planning to spend one more week._

_Asa and I were in the living room watching a movie when the front door had been opened. Both Asa and I turned in the direction of the door to see Sasuke come in followed by a guy with short spiky blond hair. My eyes had shifted to give him a quick look over._

_**He looks cute. I wonder what his name is? He may be cute but there is no way in hell I'll ask Sasuke. The jack-ass will probably make fun of me.**_

_With those last thoughts, I turned back to face the TV. Asa on the other hand seemed more preoccupied with Sasuke and his friend. I hadn't heard them reach the living room until I heard his voice reach my ears._

"_Hinata." I turned my head slightly in the direction of his voice._

"_Hey" with that I turned back towards the TV. It wasn't as though I was giving him the cold shoulder. It's just the way we got a long. It wasn't like I was one of his fan girls who squealed and pranced around in little outfits._

"_Sasuke, hey! Did you have fun playing basketball?" The screeching had come from Asa who was practically jumping up and down from the couch. I wondered if she realized that everyone else could see everything that was displayed from that short green dress she was wearing. I figured to leave it be and let her figure it out on her own._

"_It was fine." I could tell from his voice that he wasn't that enthusiastic in having a conversation with her as she was. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she liked him._

"_Who's your friend?" – Asa_

"_Naruto." – Sasuke_

"_Asa It's nice to meet you. Do you live around here?" – Naruto_

_He seemed to be nice much more social than Sasuke that's for sure._

"_No, I live out of State. I'm only here to visit Sasuke and his family." – Asa_

"_What about you? Your name is Hinata right." – Naruto_

_I turned in the direction of Naruto. "Yeah, and it's pretty much the same for me. I only came to visit. It's nice to finally meet you. I heard so much about you." I could see Sasuke become stiff next to Naruto. He was the only one that had noticed my tone. He knew that I was up to something. I loved messing with him. His friend on the other hand didn't seem to notice._

_He looked confused. "Really, I hope they were good things." My smile broadened at his words._

"_Absolutely, I believe it was Fugaku who told me how much you two can't stand being apart for too long." Naruto seemed to be clueless about my insinuation. Sasuke on the other hand was becoming more frustrated and flustered by the second._

"_Well we do spend a lot of time together. I mean we are best friends after all."_

"_Of course it's only logical for you to call each other late at night."_

"_I don't think Sasuke likes my late night calls. It's just that I have trouble sleeping." He had a sheepish smile on his face while he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Don't worry I'm sure Sasuke doesn't mind. As a matter of fact I bet he just can't wait to get your phone calls. You know what I clearly remember someone saying-."_

"_Hinata." – Sasuke_

_It was a warning. I could barely control my laughter at his agitated face. I knew perfectly well that he wasn't gay but I just couldn't help myself. He hated it when I questioned his man hood. He normally could care less if people thought he was gay. Sometimes he wished people did think that so they could leave him alone but for some reason he hated it when it was me. Every time I took a jab at his manhood he would get extremely defensive and angry. I just couldn't help it especially when he would make those kinds of faces._

"_What? I'm simply commenting how much you enjoy spending time with Naruto. You know it's bad to hide what you feel. I'm glad you could form a strong relationship with a male friend." I could practically feel my eyes twinkling with mirth. The other two seemed completely oblivious to what I was doing. "Or am I wrong? What do you think Naruto?"_

_He seemed surprised by the question. "Of course were close. We've been best friends since forever. Sasuke and I have the best relationship ever. Isn't that right buddy?" He had slung an arm around Sasuke completely oblivious to Sasuke's growing anger._

"_Get the fuck off me moron." Naruto didn't seem to be faced by Sasuke's attitude in the slightest._

_I just couldn't help myself if I didn't leave now I was going to burst out laughing in their faces._

"_Excuse me. It was nice meeting you by the way." I quickly said my goodbyes and made a bi line towards the den._

_The moment I closed the doors I began to laugh. It was so easy to get Sasuke riled up. It had taken me a while to catch my breath before I heard the door open. I turned to see Sasuke standing in front of the door with a scowl in place._

"_What's the matter Sasuke? Did I hurt your feelings? Your friend is hilarious. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Wiping the last tear out of my eye I began to make my way towards the door. I frowned when I noticed that Sasuke hadn't moved._

"_What?"_

"_Don't do it again." It wasn't a request it was a command. There was one thing I hated above everything else and that was someone telling me what to do. I frowned at his words._

"_Oh and who's going to make me?" I had hoped to get a rise out him. Instead he pretended he hadn't heard._

"_Just watch what you say." Again that just made me angrier._

"_Like what? That you're gay." We both knew I was just trying to piss him off and it was working._

"_I'm warning you. Not another word or you'll regret it." I could tell that it was an underlining threat but that didn't matter to me. No one dared to talk to me that way much less Sasuke. There was no way I would back out. I slowly walked towards him until I was only a few centimeters away. With my hands on my hips I raised my eyes to his._

"_Oh, really?" I quirked and eyebrow daring him to stop my next words, "it's not my fault you have a thing for guys." I could practically hear his barely contained rage snap. I wasn't sure what exactly happened. One moment I had been standing there getting ready to push him out of the way or smack him when I was suddenly pushed against the wall._

_I was completely caught off guard I hadn't even noticed how my hands were being pinned down by his. Nor did I expect for a pair of lips to land on mine. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I had let out a small gasp of surprise. In that small moment he had taken advantage of my open mouth to plunge his tongue inside. The kiss was rough and hot at the same time. I almost… __**almost **__moaned at the sensation when suddenly he pulled back._

_His breath was coming out short and I was pretty sure I was in the same condition as him. I wanted to pull him towards me, to kiss and suck those luscious lips. My pride wouldn't let me. Onyx eyes bore holes into my own. It felt like he was trying to find something. I wasn't sure what he was looking for but it was making my skin hot. It was a feeling I wasn't used to. I had to stop this. I wanted to protest. I wanted to demand that he remove his hold on me but before I could he kissed me again._

_My mind went blank. All I could feel was his lips and tongue against mine. Our kissing became more desperate almost like we had been deprived of something vital needed to survive._

_BUZZ!_

_We stopped I quickly removed my arms that had found themselves around his neck. My eyes darted towards the door. Someone had come and had ranged the doorbell. I wasn't sure what would have happened if the bell hadn't rung in that moment. I didn't want to think about it at the moment. I made sure not to look behind me. I didn't want to look at him and face what we had done._

_Quickly I made my way outside not bothering to look back._

…

_A simple touch of the lips_

…_.._

_A simple touch of the skin_

…_.._

_Can it lead to an addiction?_

…_._

_I'm not sure…but I feel addicted._

_The house was filled with noise. The Uchiha's had thrown a small get-together. Throughout all the bustling of people I had made it a point to avoid Sasuke at all costs. I had a sneaking suspicion he wanted to talk about early. I on the other hand preferred to pretend nothing happened. Eventually I became agitated with all the people. I had never been one to socialize well with others. I liked my space. I slowly made my way upstairs and into one of the bedrooms._

_I was about to reach for the light when I realized that someone else was in the same room as me._

"_You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question but an accusation._

_My body and senses were telling me to make a run for it but right before I could open the door it got slammed shut. I could see his hand on the door and could feel his breath across the nape of my neck. My body stilled, the feelings were coming back. I could feel that the emotion was trying to push its way out of my chest._

"_What do you want Sasuke?" it came out harsh but at the moment I could care less. My teeth were gritted together and my hold on the door knob had become tighter._

"_Look at me."_

_I snapped. All the emotions had pushed me to my limits. I turned around and glared hatefully into his eyes. I tried to ignore the little voice in my head that responded to our nearness._

"_What?" I could see that his lips had been turned into a small frown. His eyes, I hated the way he looked at me through those eyes._

"_You're afraid." He said it almost like a curious thought or idea, like he had just figured out something. My anger doubled, how dare he presume anything about me?!_

"_I am not afraid of __**anything**__," I gritted out. In response he cocked his head to the side with a small smirk. Oh, how I hated that smirk. I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his smug face. He took a step closer._

"_Prove it." He was trying to provoke me but two can play at that game._

"_I don't have to prove anything. Now what do you want? If it's about earlier then my advice is to just forget it happened." My voice was void of any emotion. The moment those words left my lips his eyes lost their mischievous twinkle and his smirk was wiped clean._

"_You can't expect me-."_

"_Yes, I do. Read my lips, what happened was a mistake. So leave it be. Now, if you'll excuse me-." I was stopped once again by his hand on the door. That was definitely getting on my last nerves._

"_Fine." To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had expected him to fight me on that. "On one condition." I knew it was too good to be true. I sighed in resignation._

"_Fine."_

"_Kiss me." I could feel my cheeks turn pale. I hated expected almost anything. As much as I had hoped he was joking his eyes wouldn't let me. I knew there was no way out of this one. Slowly I liked my lips before kissing him._

_It was meant to be short and simple. I couldn't help it. His lips felt so deliciously sinful against mine. It didn't take long before I found my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hands on my legs even through my jeans. His hands felt hot on my skin. I wanted to touch…to feel more. Breaking from our kiss I placed my head on his with my eyes closed. I let myself rely completely on my other senses. I could feel his lips on my skin. His breath was warm and his lips deliciously soft on the skin of my neck. This time I couldn't hold back the moan that came from my mouth as he began to suck at the delicate skin._

_My neck had always been the most delicate part of my body. The moment his hands began to make their way underneath my shirt was when my mind had snapped back to reality. As if my skinned burned I had pushed myself away from him. Without another word I left the room._

_**Why do you run?**_

_**I run because it's better than walking away. If I walk I'll be aware of every step I take. Eventually I'll be able to find my way back.**_

_**I run because I don't want to pay attention to the steps I take. I run because I'm scared to turn back.**_

_**I don't want to remember my way back.**_

_We hadn't talked since that day. I had pretended like nothing happened and so did he. It wasn't until the fourth day of our stay that I realized I had been paying too much attention to him. He had been sitting on one of the couches taking a good part of the couch. All our parents had gone out and left us to our own devices. Neji was on the big chair staring at the large T.V. Asa and I made our way into the living room holding two bowls of popcorn. Seeing no other space left, Asa chose to sit on the other side of the couch. Seeing that there was no space left I made at attempt of sitting on the floor when I saw Sasuke sit up to leave me space. I took his offer a little hesitantly._

_As the movie progressed I couldn't help but notice how Asa made an attempt of sitting closer to Sasuke. I had pretended that it didn't bug me. I almost snapped when I saw her practically sit on his lap while he said nothing. Still I kept my mouth shut. Once the movie ended I stood up and was going to make a quick exit when Neji stopped me._

"_Hinata wait! I want you to hear something." I made my way back to him and sat on the arm chair. He passed me an earphone as he played a song. I smiled and handed back the earphone. Before I could give him my comment on the song Asa's voice cut in._

"_You two look good together. Don't you think so Sasuke?"_

_He scoffed, "those two losers, sure why not."_

_All I could think was __**asshole**__ without bothering to respond I left. Before I could reach the stairs I was pulled back._

"_Get the fuck off me!" Yeah I was mad so what._

"_What the hell is your problem?" So what if I was being irrational. It had nothing to do with Asa being all over him._

"_My, problem! Leave me alone. Just go back to Asa." I began stomping away._

_He apparently followed._

"_Wait, you're mad because of that. Your jealous." I didn't bother responded to such a stupid revelation. Why in hell would I be jealous? Who the hell cares who he's with?_

_Eventually I found myself pulled into a closet with my back against him. Before I could struggle to get away from him, he managed to get a good grip on my waist._

"_Sluts like her don't interest me." Before I could tell him I could care less and that he could shove it he kissed me on my neck. All thoughts went out the window._

"_Should I show you why you shouldn't be jealous?" I couldn't even think straight before he turned my head and claimed my lips. His soft lips moved from mine to my neck. His tongue and teeth were doing things that my mind just couldn't process or refused to. Eventually I could feel myself panting at the pleasure the sensation brought me. I didn't want him to stop. I turned around before he sat on the floor. Without a second thought I sat on his lap as I deepened the kiss. I had this sudden urge to prove that he was mine and no one else's. Grabbing a fist full of hair I began to suck his lower lip. Slowly I made my way towards his neck and began sucking and licking at the skin. Oh, kami did he taste delicious. I wanted to taste him, all of him. I began to unbutton his shirt as my hands began to roam his chest. He did the same. Slowly his hand came towards my chest. I felt heat beginning to pulsate between my legs. Slowly he unhooked my bra and began to caress my breasts. I placed my hands on his face and directed his lips towards my aching nipples. His breath fanned over my right breast. As his lips touched the tip of my nipple I could feel myself gasp at the sensation. Slowly almost tenderly he began to suck my nipple. In reaction my hips began to buck and I began to grind myself on his covered groin. I could feel it become bigger the more I rubbed. The sensation was driving me crazy. I felt that I needed him inside me. It felt like I had to have him._

_Just then the voices of our parents could be heard downstairs breaking us from our trance._

_It was never supposed to happen_

_We had only a small taste…_

_But it was enough to become addicted_

_I didn't want to be addicted_

_I never planned for this to happen_

_But still it happened and now I didn't know how to stop._


	4. PART THREE

**Forbidden Love Has a Whole New Meaning – Part Three**

Author: I was honestly not going to finish this but because some of you have asked I decided why not. This is everyone's last shot. If you can figure out why they can't be together I will dedicate my time in writing a story by your choice. It can be anything you want with any character. Anyways enjoy. I DO NOT OWN anything. If I did I would have never turned Sasuke gay and I wouldn't have been such a sexist pig and would have made the Kunoichi kick butt.

"The secret to getting away with lying is believing with all your heart, that goes for lying to yourself even more so than lying to another." - Elizabeth Bear

.

_**I shouldn't love him**_

_**I shouldn't ache for his touch**_

_**I shouldn't…but I do, God do I do.**_

.

Time has passed. The feel of her skin on my fingertips is still there but at the same time it's not. I dream about her perhaps to the extent that it should be considered as an obsession. It's difficult to control myself especially now that I hardly see her. I try not to think about it, about us. It's easier to pretend not to love her than to do so and be unable to have her.

.

They have come. She's here again. I try not to look but my eyes involuntarily shift towards hers. My fingers twitch with the need to touch her. When I catch her eyes I let a small smirk grace my lips but nothing more.

"Why don't we head to the patio," calls Mikoto.

"Good idea what do you say Hiashi," asks Fugaku.

"Why not, and we can play a round of monopoly while we are at it." Says Hiashi while grabbing a small box and heading out.

I stuff my hands into my pockets for fear that I may allow myself to succumb to my desire. She sits across her parents. I can't help but to take the seat next to hers. I don't miss the way she stiffens at my proximity.

Soon the pieces are set and we are all taking turns. Her mother and mine leave to the kitchen while we continue to play.

"You know you have a great daughter Hiashi," remarks Fugaku before setting his piece on the table.

She blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks, but yours are great to. I mean look at Itachi already working as chief of Konoha police and he's only what, twenty-one. Not to mention Sasuke here." Remarked Hiashi with such pride and affection one would think he was talking about his own children.

"You know, I love my kids and to be honest I can't see anyone good enough for my boys. The same goes for your daughter. I don't think there is any guy out there that would be good enough for Hinata." Fugaku said this as he gave Hinata a warm smile.

"Want to hear something crazy?"

"What?"

"I know this is going to sound weird but wouldn't it have been great if our kids could get together."

At this remark he couldn't help his eyes shift to hers. He could see her shift uncomfortably refusing to meet his eyes.

"That's not crazy at all. I was thinking the same thing. I mean I seriously think Sasuke would be great with Hinata. They could have been so perfect for each other."

He watched as a small shade of red creped onto her cheeks. The sight makes him want to take her into his arms and kiss her but he resists. Instead he places his knuckles near his face to hide his expression while pretending to contemplate his next move.

"Yeah, it's just too bad."

Neither of the two noticed how he and Hinata exchanged glances.

"Not, to mention I wouldn't mind having you as an in law."

After that no one else spoke for the remainder of the game.

.

He watched her escape from the fuss. He followed her to the bottom of the staircase.

"Hinata," he called. He watched her stiffen at the call of her name.

"Don't," she said.

While I know what she means I can't help but disagree. I make a grab for her hand but she pulls away as if my touch burns her and it leaves me with an unpleasant feeling.

"Please," I find myself begging. I would never beg to anyone but her. She is my exception.

"You know that we can't." He knows that she is right but that doesn't mean he has to be okay with it. Her comment causes him to grip the railing turning his knuckles a shade lighter.

"I missed you," he finds himself admitting. He watches as her resolve crumbles and she turns. Her eyes are a shade darker and he can tell that she trying desperately not to cry. He moves closer and cups her face. "I love you," I say. She smiles in response before she kisses me.

_**I love her**_

_I love him_

_**But we shouldn't**_

_But we can't_

.

Time has passed it is like liquid that slips from our fingertips. I am no longer the little boy I once was. I am no longer ignorant. I have pushed my feelings aside because feelings can only get in the way. To encourage such affection can only cause pain and that is a weakness that I cannot afford.

.

He has met someone. She's not Hinata but perhaps that's a good thing. Her name is Sakura. She is beautiful and she is faithful. She loves him he knows. Does he love her? Does it matter? She does what he asks and doesn't expect anything in return.

Hinata, the name alone used to haunt him. Now, it's like a distant memory. It's been years since he last saw her. He wonders how she is. Is she happy? Has she moved on? Perhaps it's best not to think of such things.

.

"Sasuke-kun, guess what? Your mom says I should spend Christmas with your family. It will be our first Christmas together right?" she asks.

"Hn," he responds. His eyes turn away to look at the sky. From the looks of the clouds it's going to rain soon. At this thought he turns towards his car. They climb inside and head home.

He reaches the house and is surprised to find a few unknown cars in front. He dismisses them when it begins to rain. Sakura runs ahead. They enter the house. He is shocked by what he sees. It's Hiashi.

"Sasuke, my boy, how are you?" he asks.

"It's been a while." His stomach begins to churn because he knows that if Hiashi is here it can only mean one thing. She was here to.

_**I don't love her**_

_I don't love him_

_**Maybe, if I continue to say it…just maybe it will come true.**_

_I don't love him. But why don't I believe it?_

.

"Sasuke," she says. There she is in all her glory. His breath comes in short and he can feel everything freeze as he takes her in. It's almost like he was seeing her for the first time all over again but this time he would make sure not to fall.

"Hinata." One word, six letters, but the hardest thing to say. His throat is dry and he knows he shouldn't want to kiss her, touch her but it's there. The feelings are there but he squashes them. They stare at one another as though they are trying to recall a former time and place.

"Sasuke-kun?" The voice breaks them both from their trance. He turns to see Sakura watching him with a curious look in her eyes. He doesn't acknowledge the look. Instead he turns back to find Hinata watching Sakura with unreadable eyes. It isn't until that moment that he realizes that she has grown since the last time he saw her.

"Sakura, meet Hinata. Hinata meet my girlfriend Sakura."

_**Love is a burden**_

_Love doesn't exist at least for me it doesn't._

_**I will not love another**_

_I will not love another_

_._

_._

_._

_It hurts_

_It hurts so much_

"Hinata meet my girlfriend Sakura," he says.

Before he has even spoken the words I already know. I know, and it hurts. I'm envious. I'm envious to the point that I can feel my heart clench. He turns to me and I know he's watching for my reaction but I won't give him what he wants. I won't let him see how the simple admission is destroying me. I want to cry, scream anything to show my frustration but I don't. Instead I smile. I smile at them both.

"It's nice to meet you," I find myself saying. I'm not happy but I'll pretend. I'll pretend it doesn't hurt.

_I'm happy for him_

_**I'm happy…I'm content**_

_Really I am…it's just_

_**Being content is the same as being happy right?**_

.

She has to force herself to sit and watch as a girl that isn't her is displaying her love for Sasuke something that she will never be able to. She knows she shouldn't hate the girl but it's there. The feeling is there and it won't go away. She wants him more than life itself but she can't.

"Oh, isn't Sasuke-kun so sweet," comments Sakura as she shows off an expensive necklace.

She can't help but choke back her biting words and opts to smile instead. She doesn't dare look him in the eye. If she does she knows that she will crumble and that's something she can't afford to do.

"Can you believe it? We've been together for what almost a year."

"Really," I try hard to be enthusiastic but the more I see them together the more I want to crawl into a whole. When they link hands my smile turns a little tighter.

_Just don't kiss in front of me,_ I beg inside my head. If they kiss I know that I won't be able to bear it.

"Sasuke-kun, never mentioned you. Can you tell me about yourself? Ooh can you tell me some funny stories on Sasuke."

I smile because I know if I say something it will come out choked with a half sob. I bide my time by taking a sip of my soda.

"There isn't much to tell," I respond with another smile before excusing myself.

_It doesn't matter_

_**Does it bother her?**_

_It shouldn't_

_**It shouldn't **_

We finally leave the café without incident. I'm hoping against everything that it will all be over soon and I can make a quick retreat. Simply watching them is excruciating. Just when I think that I just might make it. I just might make it with the remaining fragments of my heart. Then it happens.

They kiss and I can feel the remaining shards shatter into smaller fragments. I can feel the unmistakable feeling in my throat. The tears are coming and I know this time I won't be able to stop them.

"I'll see you later you two." I call out. I turn before they can see my tears. I practically run because I can't stop from shaking. I know that I have to leave. I just have to.

_._

.

.

He watched her leave. Part of him had wanted to tell Sakura to leave so that he could be with her if only for one last time. When he saw her shocked look he felt guilt gnaw at him. He had told himself long ago that he didn't love her. Even now he desperately wanted that to be true.

When Sakura kissed him he had secretly thought about her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her but he held himself back but when he saw her depart he couldn't stop himself. He gave Sakura some excuse about wanting to spend time with Hinata. Something about catching up on old times. She didn't question him and wished him a good night.

.

He watched her go into the club and followed after her. There was something he needed to say. Something that he felt that needed to be said.

He watched her as she went in and went straight to the bar. He desperately wanted to hold her. He moved towards her and watched her down a drink. It made him pause because this wasn't the same girl as before. This wasn't the Hinata he fell in love with.

His moment of indecision was enough for him to lose sight of her. When he saw her again he found her dancing with some random guy. The sight made his blood run cold. He watched her as she let this random person hold her and kiss her neck. His fists tightened at his side. The feeling that consumed him made him throw reason out the window. Before he knew what he was doing he was in front of them. He pulled her away. He didn't miss the way her eyes widened in shock but he did miss the telling signs that she had been crying. At the moment all he could see was red. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. He kissed her the way he always wanted to. She resisted which only caused him to pull her in tighter. His lips crashed with hers forcing his tongue between her lips. He heard her squeak but he didn't stop. He was angry and something else he refused to acknowledge.

It wasn't until she gave him a final hard shove that he stopped. He watched her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "What the fuck Sasuke," she spat.

"I should be asking you that?!" He yelled back. When she did nothing but glare he turned. He took a hold of her wrist and began to drag her away from the dance floor. She pulled and attempted to pry her fingers against his grip.

"Sasuke stop!" she yelled.

He didn't stop until they were in the back hidden from the crowd. With one swift move he pinned her against the wall. He breathed in her delicious smell before her kissed her again. This time she punched him in the face. He turned to her and glared. He would have kissed her again had he not seen her tears. When she began to cry, his anger disappeared.

"Hinata," he called to her. He had hurt her.

"Stop, just please stop," she begged.

"I can't," it was true. No matter what he told himself he was still in love with her.

"You, fucking asshole. Why are you doing this to me?" The way she said that made his heart ache to hold her. She held her face in her hands. The silent tears continued to escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry," there was nothing he could say that could fix or change anything.

"You have her. So why? Why are you doing this to me?"

The way she said this made him want to take her and run. To take her somewhere were only the two of them existed and nothing else.

"She's not you." It was true no matter how hard he tried to forget he couldn't.

They said nothing for a while. They both stood there unable to stop the pain.

"You kissed her," she finally said. Her words were soft but he heard them nonetheless. The sorrow written on her face caused his eyes to soften.

At her words he pulled her hands away and forced her to look at him. He stared at her wanting nothing more than for her to know how he felt. "But, I'm in love with you."

He watched as her walls slowly crumbled and this time when he kissed her, she kissed him back.

_**Just for tonight**_

_Just for tonight_

_**She will be mine**_

_He will be mine_

_**This will be the last time**_

_This will be the last time_

.

His hands comb through her long black her. Long strands of black hair slip from long masculine fingers. Small delicate hands run through short black strands. As gasp leaves feminine lips as another pair brush against the skin of her pale smooth neck. Her nails scrape against his skull before landing on her broad shoulders. He hisses when she moves to wrap long smooth legs around his waist. His crotch grazes her stomach causing him to groan. Her nails trail his back leaving long pink lines. The sensation is both painful and wonderfully thrilling. His bites cause pleasurable sensations to go down her spine. They shouldn't, not now not ever but it's too late. It's much too late.

_Kiss me_

_**Touch me**_

_Love me_

_**Love me**_

_Love only me_

_**Love only me**_

His lips are soft. His kisses are both drugging and tantalizing. His tongue sweeps against the seams of her lips. She gasps when his fingers caress her inner thighs. She sighs when his lips linger on her flesh. She loves him, she loves him and it hurts. His tongue invades her mouth. Her own tongue comes out to play. Their lips press and caress while their tongues dance. Their movements are both aggressive and gently. Aggressive because their actions are desperate. Aggressive because they know that this is all they have and gentle…

Gentle because he loves her. He loves her more than anything in this world. He wants _her._ All of her. He wants to memorize, he never wants to stop. He loves her too much. He is too selfish to let her go because she already belongs to someone. She belonged to him the moment he fell for her and he belonged to her long before he knew what he felt.

_Don't stop_

_**I can't stop**_

_I love you_

_**I won't let you go**_

_So don't-never stop_

_**I love you and you belong to me**_

Her skin tingles under his touch. She trembles when his fingers trace her lips. She yearns when he trails her curves and pleads when he takes her. He kisses her and god does she taste wonderful. He touches and caresses wishing he could always do this. Wishing that this was not the last time. Imagining that this is their life not some dream that will end. He kisses her and knows that if the choice was between touching her and heaven he will always choose her.

He will love her and only her.

His tongue invades her mouth and he taste her sweat mouth. He tastes what he knows should be his. He tugs on her shirt to reveal her smooth unmarred skin. His tongue and lips trail her skin and he is careful to take his time. He feels her hand tug his hair. He looks up and finds her staring at him in a way that he knows he has already lost his sanity. For if he were to ever leave her he would lose himself because to be without her would be insane.

Her hands are attentive and bold. He lets her touch him where she pleases. He grasps and touches the contours of his chest and shoulders. She kisses him before she lets her hands trail down. At first she touches softly. His finger nails scrape the outer fabric. The single touch causes him to shudder. He kisses her nape before sucking that bit of flesh. The action causes her grasp his bulge. He kisses but never stops his actions. His actions make her boulder. She unzips his pants. She digs her hand inside. She gasps at the feel of his length against her skin. He stills letting her set the tempo.

It doesn't take long before they are both naked in front of each other. He pulls her legs apart. Her sudden shyness causes a smile to grace his lips.

_**You're beautiful**_

They move in synchronization. Their sweat mixes together. He kisses and caresses her. The small nubs of her breast graze his chest with every thrust. Their fluids mix and he can feel her walls squeeze him. The sensation of both her mouth on his neck and her slippery walls consume him. All that matters is her and nothing else.

_We shouldn't_

_**Yes, we shouldn't**_

_It's wrong_

_**Don't say that**_

_It is wrong, you know it is._

_**It's not wrong. It can't be**_

_But it is._

_**It's not…it's not because I love you. So, don't say that. Never say that.**_

She has left. I wonder how much time will pass until I see her again. I know it was supposed to be the last time but…

Sakura is here. That should be enough. It is. It should be.

.

She's pregnant, Sakura is. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did. I won't-I can't leave her not now. This is how it should be. I should forget but I can't.

.

She's getting married. Hinata, my Hinata is getting married. The news comes in the form of an invitation. I shouldn't be shocked but I am. I shouldn't think about her. Especially now that Sakura is pregnant with my child but I can't help it. It should have been me. It should have been us.

It's not fair. It doesn't matter. It's never mattered.

.

She is beautiful. There she is. God, she's beautiful. It's not fair. It should be me. It should be me.

.

_**I can't have her**_

_I can't have him_

_**Why?**_

_It's not fair._

_**Why, am I in love with someone I can't have?**_

_Why, am I in love with someone I can't have?_

_._

There are so many dresses, so many flowers, and so many decisions. I should be excited but I'm not. I just want to get this over with.

I'm wearing the ring now. It feels heavy on my finger. I try not to think of what ring I would rather be wearing or what it would have looked like if _he _had picked it. Instead I smile at my fiancé and pretend everything is fine.

Time flies by and I think that maybe now I can move on. It helps that he loves me. He loves me so much so it's okay. The other feelings will fade away so I shouldn't think shouldn't feel pain..

I don't think that I feel any pain anymore and I think that perhaps I have become accustomed. Perhaps I cannot feel because I have become numb.

.

I'm getting married today. His name is Kiba. He's sweet. He loves me very much. It's enough.

It's enough…it has to be.

.

Everyone is here. My eyes involuntary sweep the church but I try not to think of the reason why. I tell myself that I'm not looking if he's here. He doesn't matter all that matters is that I'm getting married today and soon I'll be Mrs. Inuzuka.

The song begins to play and my fingers begin to tremble. My body begins to shake. The unease makes my stomach churn. I take deep breaths and tell myself it's going to be okay. Everything will be fine.

I make my way to the front. My father is there and he has the largest grin I have ever seen. He's happy for me so for him I smile. My smile is wide because this is how it should be.

I take a deep breath and I begin to walk. I see familiar faces. My family and friends are there. As I walk I begin to think that everything will be alright. My smile starts to become genuine and then I see him. He's standing there with her. His hand is holding hers and I can't help my heart from twisting. My smile disappears but my eyes don't shift. It only takes one look I know he can break me again. The feelings are there and I know it should be him that I marry but it's not. It will never be us up there.

I turn away. I turn away because I know if I stare any longer I'll run. I turn because I refuse to let my resolve crumble. I won't turn and run. I won't let my emotions show.

It's too late. Without my consent small droplets begin to fall. My father sees and pats my hand. He thinks that my tears are from joy. I respond with a forced laugh and half smile but the tears don't stop.

.

"If there is anyone here opposed to this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace." At his words the room becomes silent. I hold back my breath afraid that he will say something. My palms begin to sweat and I fear it will be me who stands instead. I clench my fist. No, I tell myself. You will be happy. He's good to you. You will learn to love him.

.

_It's over_

_**No, don't**_

_It's done_

_**Don't say that**_

_It's too late_

.

My fists clench. I want to scream the words stop, you can't have her but the small hand inside mine stops me. Part of me is screaming for me to run up there and take her away. To take her somewhere far away from here but then I remember what she said all those months ago.

.

_When I fist received the invitation my instinct was to burn it. To throw it away and never look at it again. A part of me knows that I'm not thinking straight but I don't care. I take my car and go. I don't stop until I reach her place. When I do, I stop in front of her door afraid that no matter what I say it won't change anything._

_I knock and wait._

_After the second she answers the door. Her eyes turn wide and she looks afraid._

"_What are you doing here?" she asks._

_I don't answer at first because again I'm trying to think of what to say. It is then that I realize there is something I can say but it's hard, it's difficult._

"_Run away with me?" The words rush out and I could swear that I can hear my heart thump. My hand is gripping the door frame but I don't care. Nothing matters right now all that matters is her answer._

_When she doesn't say anything I begin to feel claw at my insides._

_She hesitates. She opens her mouth to speak but doesn't say anything. I can see the indecision written across her face. She wants to say something but she can't-or wont._

"_I-," she tries. This time when she looks at him he can finally see the despair he felt when he read the note. "Sasuke, I can't."_

_He ignores the stab of pain he feels at her answer. "Why?" he presses. He knows why but he wants her to say it._

_Anger sparks in her eyes. "You know why we can't. My father-our families would never forgive us. You know that! Do you even know what you're saying? I can't-WE can't!"_

"_I love you," his words are soft and pleading. He wants to shake her until she understands._

_She softens at his words, "I love you too." She sounds tired maybe so is he._

"_We can leave. Go somewhere. Anywhere, we can do it."_

_Her shoulders sag at his words. "Do you know what you're asking?"_

_He flinches because he knows what she means. By asking her to run away he was telling her to give up the one thing she has always wanted. Even when she was younger all she wanted was her father's approval. It wasn't until recently that she finally got her wish. She had become the pride and joy of her father but if she left. If she left with him she would also have to throw that away. Her father would never be able to look at her again. She would have to say goodbye to anyone who did not approve. So would he. His father, mother, brother they would all hate him, hate her._

_He turns away because there is nothing that he could say that would make it alright. He feels tired and perhaps he thinks he should have never come. But before he leaves he needs to know. He has to know, "do you love him?" The words are bitter and leave a fowl taste but he has to know._

_._

_It's over_

_**Don't**_

_It's done_

_**It can't be**_

_There is nothing left_

_**I can't accept that**_

.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Just like that it was over. She was no longer Hinata Hyuga, she was now Hinata Inuzuka. He turns away. Its over there is nothing left. It is done.

.

_I love you_

_**I love you**_

_I love you so much_

_**I love only you**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN:** Okay! Part 3 finished. Okay everyone this is your last shot to guess. So far awesome guesses but no one has it right.

NO its not because Hinata was engage. Remember its something that has prevented them from being together since they were kids.

NO it has nothing. NOTHING to do with Itachi

NO its not because they are cowards.

NO its not because I'm mean.

NO it has nothing to do with pride.

NO to an arranged marriage

NO to them being siblings…

AGAIN this is your LAST chance. Whoever guesses right can request a story to be written in their honor with any pairing and any situation/plot with or without lemon!


End file.
